Living In the Life of Ron Hermione and Harry
by Gemdiamond
Summary: Live in the life of the three main peeps! Please R/R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Ron

Living in the life of Ron, Hermione and Harry  
  
(Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling)  
  
Chapter 1 (Ron)  
  
Dear Journal, (since this is my first entry, I thought you ought to know my family)  
  
My two twin brothers, Fred and George are really twitty jokers and I hate them. Percy, a perfect prefect, yuck. Ginny, zit faced and a huge fan of Harry. Bill, my older older older brother is far away. That's sort of what I remember of my family. Mom and Dad, normal.  
  
"Ron, do you happen to have an autograph from Harry?" asked Ginny. Ginny couldn't hide her love of Harry.  
  
"Of course not Ginny! He's my friend and friends don't do that!" Ginny looked glum, and slowly walked out of the room. Gosh, that Ginny. She obviously thinks I treat my best friend like the celebrity he is.  
  
"Breakfast, Ronnikins!" called Fred. George added, "Ickle!" and they both laughed hysterically. I walked down the steps.  
  
"You think my name is funny, do you?" I had learned that line from Malfoy in the first year. I was not at Hogwarts yet, but I was just about ready to go.  
  
"Today, it's today!" sang Mum. "Ron, Ginny and Fred and George go to Hogwarts!" Wow, Mum. we've all been to Hogwarts before.  
  
"Wow Mum," I said shrilly. "We've all been to Hogwarts before."  
  
"But this year Freddy and Georgy are graduating!" Mum sang, and I smirked at "Freddy and Georgy."  
  
They both gave me a look, and I nearly laughed out loud when Mum but Dad's graduation hat on "Georgy" and her hat on "Freddy". Fred couldn't take it.  
  
"Mum!" he snapped. "We have a year left!" Mum stopped humming her little Barney tune and turned to Fred.  
  
"Freddy!" she cried. "I cannot believe you! When Percy had his last year-" Fred and George began talking with her, "He leapt out of bed.'  
  
"Whatever, Mum," stammered George. Mum glared at "Georgy". Ginny decided to change the subject.  
  
"I would like eggs please Mum," she said. Georgy and Freddy shot her a thank you look. Mum nodded, and asked, "Ronnie? What would you like?"  
  
"Mum, it's Ron. Ron. And I would like a cream cheese sandwich please."  
  
"Fred and George?" snorted Mum.  
  
"Same as Ronnie," they said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Percy?" asked Mum. Percy was down the stairs in a flash. Whenever he heard the name "Percy" he would race down.  
  
"Mum, I would like sunnyside up, please."  
  
"Percy baby, you are so polite," Mum commented. I said please, too!  
  
"You too, Ronnie," Mum said, as if reading my mind. "You too Ginny! As for you two troublesome twins," she began, pointing two spoons at them, "you are sooo rude!" She said it in this little dainty voice, but when she said rude it was pretty angrily.  
  
"Mum's," sneered Georgy. Georgy and Freddy laughed their mysterious laugh as if they were planning something. When breakfast was over, Mr. Weasley, (my dad, or should I say mum and dud? Mum and Dad sounds better) walked in, straightened his tie, slammed down his huge hands, and said,  
  
"Good Morning, y'all!"  
  
"Dad? Are ye feeling right?" I played along. Dad never used to act so foolish. But I guess today he was.  
  
"Sure, sonny! Hey Mama, dance with me!" he linked arms with Mum and danced around the room. I reached out to pat Ginny, but I noticed she had fainted.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione

Chapter 2 (Hermione)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why isn't Harry answering my letters? Oh yeah, I almost forgot-he lives with those people, what's their name? The Dursley's. My lips can't even squeeze out the words. I feel sorry for Harry. I love him, and I must admit that. It's a little hard to believe that a big front teeth, bookworm girl like me would like an adventurous, cute boy like him. Plus, he survived Voldemort!  
  
What about Ron? I suppose he hasn't received my letters. Today we go on the Hogwart's Express, and I get to see Harry-oh yeah, and Ron! I miss them both dearly but Harry-oh I can't say it. When a girl like me is in love, it's hard to express it.  
  
Mother took me to the station, and I walked right into Platform nine and three quarters. There I saw Harry (oh how my heart leapt in the sight of Harry!) and Ron boarding the train.  
  
"Wait, Harry!" I called. Harry looked at me and waved. I pushed my cart into the luggage area and raced after Harry and Ron.  
  
"How was your summer?" asked Ron.  
  
"Great!" I said happily. Then I turned to Harry. "How was yours?" Why was I so stupid? I mean, I know the answer.  
  
"What do you think?" groaned Harry. We found a little booth and sat down.  
  
"This morning," began Ron. "Was soo odd. I mean, my dad was acting like a foolish man-and Harry you do know he never acts like that!" Of course Ron would say that! In the first year, Ron's criticizm towards me was quite annoying.  
  
"Of course you ought to be the first person to say that," I snapped. "You criticize people too much, Ron!" I pulled the sliding door open and slammed it.  
  
I stopped and knelt by the door.  
  
"Well she is some girl," Ron said, annoyed.  
  
'Ron!" cried Harry. 'How could you say that? You know I love her!" At this, I couldn't listen anymore. I felt I didn't even know Ron. I slid down to the floor of the hallway in the train.  
  
"Granger, what are you doing?" asked Malfoy, passing me by. "Oh, I shouldn't have asked. All I know is, something lame." He gave me a little kick, and walked away. Suddenly, the door slid open.  
  
A piece of my hair got caught in the door, and I couldn't pull it out. It turned out Harry was the one opening the door. First he gave me a look like "what are you doing?" just like Malfoy did.  
  
He didn't sneer, he just took my hair out of the edge. He caught my eye, and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3 Harry

Chapter 3 (Harry)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hermione smiled back at me as I smiled at her. I felt like telling her right then how I felt. Instead, the train stopped to a dead halt.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Everyone leapt up. Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, shot out of the train like the speed of light. But Hermione, Ron and I slowly stepped out.  
  
"Ron," I said. I winked at him. "I need to do something." Ron opened his mouth as if to say, "Oh!" He turned around and left.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What was that all about? Are you two planning something?" Of course, I stepped a little closer to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," I began. I didn't know what to say. Instead I turned around and walked away. Hermione raced after me.  
  
'Harry! What is it? You can tell me-I won't get mad at you. Because I have something to tell you." I stopped. My heart stopped. I stopped breathing.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. "I just wanted to tell you I love you." She kissed my cheek, and ran really fast, away. That was when I felt I was going to faint.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So what happened?" asked Ron as I walked dreamily towards him. 'Did she-?"  
  
"Yes," I said, and I had never been this romancey in my life.  
  
"She dumped you?' Ron asked again. I just realized I told him Hermione dumped me!  
  
"She kissed my cheek, doofus!" I cried. Wow, Ron totally doesn't understand love, I thought. That's because he's never had someone really love him! Don't jump to conclusions, Harry, said a voice in my head. I kind of recognized it, but I couldn't make out who it was.  
  
Next day, I totally understood why that voice said that. Ron had linked arms with Pansy Parkinson, and I guess their love was blossoming between them. Just like me and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly everything turned to slow motion. Hermione opened the door, cheeks flushed, hair swishing, and looking angry.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked Hermione as she passed me. Instead she bumped right into me, and I saw tears stream out of her eyes.  
  
"What?' Hermione stopped right beside me. Her tears had spilled out, and stains splotched up her face.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. Hermione gave me a look like, "you should know!"  
  
"You should know!" she cried. "Malfoy said that Ron said you hated me -so why should I love you, not to mention be friends with you?!" Why did Ron say that? He knew I loved Hermione. If this his idea of a joke, he's gonna pay. 


	4. Chapter 4 Ron

Chapter 4 (Ron)  
  
Dear Diary, (oh sorry, I didn't mean diary, I meant journal!)  
  
I am not Ron-I am Voldemort! Haunting Ron's diary! Hahahahahhah! Let me tell you about my dinky little day. (Did I mention I was a girl so I am used to writing diary?)  
  
Harry and Hermione like dumped me today. Oh my God! I cannot believe it! I mean, they are so totally in love.  
  
You know who I am in love with? I love Hermione! Hahahahahahaha! Clone of me walks into the room! I am like totally freaking out because nobody made a clone of me before-aaghhhhh!  
  
The Real Ron: Freddy and Georgy-who else? How did they know where I put my diary-I mean journal-  
  
The Real Real Ron: Now it's really me. And I do wonder how Fred and George got a hold of my journal! I mean, they must have read it before I hid it.. I guess.  
  
I am not a girl, and this is not a diary. It is a journal!!! Boy am I going to kill Fred and George! And I don't love Hermione. I already sort of have a girlfriend, and she's Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Harry?" I asked as I saw Harry sitting glumly at the common room. "Whassa matter?"  
  
Harry looked up. He had a glum smile, but when he looked up he blew his head off. (Exaggeration for: he blew up.)  
  
"Why did Malfoy say to Hermione that you said I hated her! Pitiful liar, you are! And I have no sympathy for you! You ruined my life, not to mention love life!" cried Harry. What? I thought. I didn't do that!  
  
"What?" I asked. "I didn't do that!" Harry's face softened a little. Just a little.  
  
"Liar!" he yelled. "You're just denying it!"  
  
'Harry, I know we're in a fight, and I know you love her." Hermione came to the top of the steps.  
  
"Harry, you love who?" she demanded. Harry blushed.  
  
"Ron's just-" began Harry, but I had leapt in speedy quick.  
  
"He loves you, Hermione! Why don't you see it! He blushes around you, he stopped when you said you love him-you two are the perfect couple! And you two actually believe Malfoy!?"  
  
Harry and Hermione's cheeks flushed. "We don't," they said in unison.  
  
"Then why did you blow up on me, Harry?" I saw Harry's ears turn hot pink. Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits.  
  
"Ron Weasley, thank you! Why didn't we see it before?!" Hermione cried, and she threw her arms on me and hugged me. Harry smiled a little.  
  
"Well, it's time for Malfoy to pay then," I heard Harry mumble.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next day, Harry, Hermione and I were in great moods. In fact, we even had a plan. A very sinister, but good comeback plan.  
  
"Here's the plan," said Harry. He was the one who figured it out. "We go into the Slytherin house, with my invisibility cloak rapped around us. And we knock everything over and haunt Malfoy where ever he goes, so he is cursed!"  
  
"But Harry-" began Hermione, but Harry had already thrown the cloak around us. Hermione slowly lead the way, considering she was smallest. Harry and I stood by each other behind her.  
  
"Ow!" cried Hermione. "You stepped on my foot!"  
  
"Shut up Hermione," I whispered. "Sorry, anyway."  
  
As soon as we set foot in the Slytherin common room, (considering we went right into the wall and into the room with the cloak) Hermione whispered angrily, "I don't think we should be doing this!"  
  
And we weren't supposed to, I thought. But we were well going to risk it. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione

Chapter 5 Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I finally found out that I had missunderstood everything. Ron never said that, and no matter what Malfoy thinks I am going to hang around Harry and Ron.  
  
Anyway, back to the Slytherin House thing, it was soo much fun doing something I wasn't supposed to. Why didn't I realize it before in the first year? It was fun to get in trouble!  
  
I pulled the cloak, and a confused Harry and Ron with me to the side of the room. There was Malfoy's bed, and a light up lamp.  
  
"Holy cricket!" I cried. "Malfoy uses a nightlight!" We giggled a little too loudly, and Malfoy woke up. * * * * *  
  
"What?" he asked sleepily. His eyes widened as Ron, Harry and I looked around the room to see if anyone was looking, and pulled down the cloak.  
  
"You weren't expecting us?" Ron asked stupidly. I guessed the plan wasn't working as swell as we wanted it too. Malfoy probably would spread it around the school in one night.  
  
"Malfoy!' I cried. Ron and Harry stared, but I winked at them. "Malfoy, I need you to do me a favor, okay?" I knew I couldn't pull this off. Malfoy nodded, and that was the thing I thought he would do last. "Don't tell anyone we were here. I think I accidentally dropped my homework and it flew in here. It wasn't in the Gryffindor room, so please, may I look for it without you telling anyone?" Malfoy nodded.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, very surprised. I wondered why Malfoy was being so obidient. Maybe he was very sleepy, and he'll forget by tomorrow.  
  
You will never guess what I did. I leaned over and hugged Malfoy. Ron and Harry's faces turned from happiness to shock.  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy!" I whispered to myself. Ron, Harry and I pulled on the cloak, and walked through the wall, and into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As we went into the passage way, my smile turned to a frown. And you'll never guess what happened.  
  
Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Professor McGonagall, Neville and all the other Gryffindors were sitting on the sofa's.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Professor McGonagall. I was in such shock as I walked in I had dropped the cloak.  
  
"Nowhere," I said. "Uh-"  
  
"Granger!" cried Professor. "I didn't think you would do that, out of all people! Wandering off like that, and Potter and Weasley, I don't know what to say to you, but we must-"  
  
"NO!" groaned Harry and Ron. "Please don't take points off our house please please!" The other Gryffindors didn't look too happy.  
  
"50 points each," McGonagall sneered. "For roaming around in the night. Goodnight." The Gryffindors seperated and went quietly back to their dormitories. 


	6. Chapter 6 Harry

Chapter 6 Harry  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We were busted. Whole. Losing 50 points from three people each, we are soo going to lose the house cup! But we might have something to win. the Quidditch Cup! Quidditch starts in November this year, which is in a while, but we still have a chance. It's September right now! Hurray!  
  
"The start of a new season," said Hermione, looking at the bewitched ceiling. "The smell in the air smells so rich-"  
  
"Hermione-we're in the hall right now! How can you smell anything but kids in here?" asked Ron, breaking Hermione's little daydream.  
  
"Ron, it's a figure of speech!" cried Hermione. "Now if you weren't so realistic, you would know by now!" Ron gave me a look like: "She's the one who has always been realistic."  
  
"I can smell it too," I decided to side with Hermione. She was right. Ron was being over realistic.  
  
"Harry!" snorted Ron, and he got up. He wandered off somewhere, even if it was in the middle of the being of Season Feast.  
  
"Ron!" I called after him. Ron shot me a look of anger, and then walked out of the hall. And I just thought he was going to move seats. But where is he going! I thought.  
  
Hermione looked at me, her eyes dancing. She leaned on my shoulder.  
  
I whispered into her ear, 'I love you too, Hermione." Before Hermione could say anything, Dumbledore had clapped his hands.  
  
"As you know, fall has just started! And now, we look upon the grounds as a new day, a new season, a new month!" McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Now," she began. "As the leaves begin to fall, we must choose the most troublesome kids in the school to rake the lawn-" Everyone shot glances at Fred and George. "For two months."  
  
"Who is it?" everyone was mumbling.  
  
"Who-there is 5 of them! Starting tomorrow, all the kids who have been chosen, must rake one side of the lawn. I will group you kids up tomorrow. 3 kids rake one side, and two the other. Clear?" Everyone nodded nervously.  
  
"Now, the kids are-" My stomach churned. "Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione's head shot up. "I got all good grades, and I am not that troublesome," she groaned. Seamus had leapt up.  
  
'Professor! Two things, Hermione is not a troublesome girl. She gets good grades and like never breaks the rules-Two, where is Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Why, Seamus," cried McGonagall. "Isn't he at the table?!"  
  
I leapt up. "He left! I saw him leave!" I blurted out. "He left the hall!" I definetely didn't want to get Ron in trouble, but this was the only way he wouldn't get hurt or lost. What if he left Hogwarts? What if he got hurt?  
  
McGonagall signaled Dumbledore, and both of them walked toward me and Hermione.  
  
"Where did he go?' McGonagall asked.  
  
"That way," Hermione and I said in unison, and I pointed down the hall and out the double doors.  
  
* * * * * * Now all the teachers had scrambled out of the hall. Everyone had left, including the kids, except for Hermione and I.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione. "I wonder where Ron is-and I do worry about his attitude-walking away from his problems-"  
  
"But Hermione-" I interrupted. "The only thing I wonder is-where is he? And he has caused the whole Hogwarts to be very protective of their students now. And now all the attention has spotted on him-that's it! He just wanted attention!"  
  
"Harry, do stop thinking like that. He is not like that-'  
  
"In second year or third year-I can't remember which, but he was mad at me because I actually was paid attention to!" I cried.  
  
"Well, Harry, I gotta go study some things. Okay?" She kissed me on the cheek, and left. Kissing me on the cheek isn't as good as lips, but it is a start. 


	7. Chapter 7 Ron

Chapter 7 Ron  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
You don't have a faint idea what a humiliation it is to be me. I ran off during the New Season Feast . Harry and Hermione were acting so-weird. I mean, they always are and were . but this is extra weird.  
  
"Ron!" I kept hearing Harry's voice while I left. But I had to be such a wuss and run off . And here I am, sitting on my bed in the boy's dormitory. I'll tell you how I got back here at Hogwarts:  
  
I looked around. I saw footprints. Anyone as curious as me would have stopped and thought. Instead, I mumbled a curse and my wand lit up. I followed them, and saw Hogwarts in the distance! Someone wanted to get to Hogwarts!  
  
I rushed into the school. People, crowds and crowds of students jumbled towards me. Harry, and Hermione pushed through the crowd and Hermione threw her arms around me.  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded.  
  
"Forbidden Forest," I began. But the look on her face disturbed me. "I walked right into it and I saw footprints. I followed them and they led to Hogwarts-"  
  
"Do you know what that means?" piped up Harry. "Someone wants to get into Hogwarts!" and there was no mistaking. Lord Voldemort.  
  
"It's a death eater," I said, sounding really sure. "Named Lord Voldemort." Hermione's face turned to shock.  
  
'I thought you were the one who was terrified of the name!" she cried. "And Harry used to be the only one brave-" as soon as she said brave, she put an arm around his neck. "-To say it."  
  
"Well someone just got braver," sneered a voice. Malfoy! Hermione brought her arm off Harry's shoulder, and she whirled around.  
  
"Why were you listening, you little racoon!?" she asked, angrily. "How much have you heard?"  
  
"Enough to know," he began. "To tell the school about Ronnie's little adventure to the Dark Forest-or was it Forbidden Forest?" Harry lost it. He socked Malfoy so hard, Malfoy cried.  
  
"If you dare say a word," threatened Harry, "I will sock you harder than ever before!" Wow, what a threat. I think I should learn from Harry. 


	8. Chapter 8 Hermione

Chapter 8 Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So much has happened this year and week that it's impossible to write. Harry loves me and I love him back, I hugged Malfoy, and I called him a racoon, Ron was missing - lots of weird but interesting magic.  
  
We were sitting in the common room. Me, Harry and Ron were surprised to see McGonagall rush in and say a few words.  
  
"We must go to the Hall for breakfast, and we have a great surprise for you!" she cried. Next thing I knew, I was lined up. I still admired Professor, even if she did take 50 points from us, each.  
  
Harry, Ron, me, and all the other Gryffindors emerged the hall. Dumbledore clapped his hands loudly.  
  
"Students, students!" he nearly yelled. "Since it is the begginning of the morning, let the feast begin!" Food appeared, then disappeared as Dumbledore said, "Just one more thing before you eat!"  
  
Students stared. Malfoy mumbled something like, "Why can't we eat now?"  
  
"Since it is the beginning of season, we will have a dance-celebrating. Choose anyone you like, for this one is a you-can-choose anyone you want dance." Malfoy was out of his seat with glee. "This dance will be this Saturday." Today was Tuesday, so not much left until the dance!  
  
After breakfast, kids were zooming around asking each other on a date to the dance.  
  
"Hermione?' asked a quiet voice. Harry! I thought happily. But it wasn't Harry. It was Neville and Seamus.  
  
"Yes?' I asked back in disappointment, noticing it wasn't Harry.  
  
"Which one of us do you choose?' asked Neville and Seamus at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, do you want to go with me or Neville?' asked Seamus.  
  
"None of you," I declared. 'You shall see who I go with Saturday," I sneered, and walked off to the Gryffindor house.  
  
"Harry?" I whispered. Harry was in the common room, his nose dug in a book, like me. only, a boyish me.  
  
"Hermione?" we stood up and walked toward each other.  
  
'Will you go to the dance with me?" we both asked each other at the same time. "Yes," we said at the same time, (again.) and laughed (at the same time!) He he.  
  
The raking job started today! Maybe I did one thing bad, but not that much. So why did they select me?!  
  
"Harry!" I called as we did our work. Ron, Fred and George worked together that day. Harry and I worked together, and enjoyed it.  
  
"We need to prove to McGonagall that we aren't bad kids!" Harry cried. "I mean, we didn't do that much! We went inside a invisibilty cloak and we got away with it-you don't suppose Malfoy told?!"  
  
Then it struck me. Malfoy had TOLD!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Harry

Chapter 9 Harry  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Now it became very obvious. Malfoy had told! I HATE MALFOY! But we weren't very sure he had told. The only thing that made it obvious was, how did McGonagall know?  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called. She shielded her eyes with her hand, and cried to Ron again. "Malfoy-" I covered Hermione's mouth.  
  
"How are we so sure?" I asked her, as I let go of her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" Ron was curious.  
  
Hermiome moved her mouth first. "Malfoy told on us !!!! We all knew he wasn't telling the truth when he said he wouldn't tell!'  
  
"What?' Ron asked in disbelief. "No way! He told us he wouldn't tell-"  
  
"It was our mistake," I butted in. "We believed what he said the first time! How could we believe him now?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked like they got it in their heads now. "Harry is a hundred percent right-" she said. I smiled. "We should never believe what Malfoy says-from the start I knew he was such a raccon!"  
  
"Hermione-" began Ron. I interrupted him by signaling him to come here.  
  
"Look at that," I said to him. Hermione had gotten the picture that no one was listening to her, and walked over to us.  
  
The door to a little room was open a bit, and there was McGonagall and Malfoy talking about something. Ron was listening hard. He leaned-leaned- and plop. The door flew open and he flew with it.  
  
"He heh," he smiled innocently, and McGonagall gave him her little look.  
  
"Out!" she sneered. "Did you hear anything you weren't supposed to?" Ron looked shakily at her and shook his head. "Good, now out!'  
  
Ron slowly walked out of the room slowly. I risked it. I stood behind the door, and heard something like "Thank you" for something. Maybe, just maybe, she was thanking him for telling on us!  
  
"Guys," I whispered to Hermione and Ron, "we better get out of here. Okay?" Hermione nodded, Ron did too. We quietly left.  
  
* * * * * * "We totally found out things we weren't supposed to know!" laughed Ron.  
  
"Like what?" asked a voice. All of us turned around, and that angry voice belonged to-  
  
A/N: Ha ha. cliffhanger girl. I will leave you in suspense now! 


	10. Chapter 10 Ron

Chapter 10 Ron  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
The angry booming voice belonged to none other than-Snape.  
  
"I was just joking," I lied. Hermione and Harry nodded, smiling innocently. Snape gave us all glares, and walked away, his cloak swishing behind him.  
  
"Talk about hate," I said, looking at Harry to Hermione. "He is such a loser-!" A huge hard pat on my back interrupted me. I turned around.  
  
"Hello, Ronnie, sister of ours!" Fred said. Fred and George these days, I thought. "I'm Freddina and this is Georgina. If we were boys, preferably our names would be Fred and George, and our mum would call us Freddy and Georgy-"  
  
"Shut up!" I cried. As they walked away, I mumbled to Harry, "our mum would call us idiots. And Mum does call them Freddy and Georgy!" I mimicked her. "Freddy and Georgy are graduating!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Say, where's Hermione?" I asked Harry.  
  
"She probably walked off somewhere," answered Harry, shrilly. "We don't pay attention to her, she walks off. you know the average Hermione."  
  
"Hey, what about the dance?" I asked. "Who are you going with?' Then I definetely regretted asking him, because I knew the answer.  
  
"Hermione," Harry answered dreamily. "I can imagine her-in a beautiful dress-"  
  
"Harry!" I cried. Something pulled me from behind, and I figured this is what happened to Hermione! I was being sucked into a wall.  
  
Harry had turned around. The last I had seen of him before I flew into darkness, was that he was diving in after me.  
  
"Ron?" Harry's worried voice. Suddenly, I landed hard on the floor. There was a stream of light, so I could see a little.  
  
I saw Harry fall on the floor too. Then, Hermione landed on the floor.  
  
"So, the trouble some trio as come," said a loud voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked. He had gotten up, and he ran towards where the voice was coming from. He went right through the wall, Hermione and I trailed after him.  
  
Right then, we found out who the voice belonged to.  
  
* * * * * * Once again, it was Snape. He was standing by a man-Voldemort. It all became very clear-the person who wanted to get to Hogwarts was in Hogwarts!  
  
"What do you want?" Harry repeated. "I can sock you, you know-"  
  
"Oh, and how did you learn to sock?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"Years of practice," said Harry angrily. Harry was running toward him, ready to sock him-when Hermione grabbed his arms.  
  
'Don't do it, Harry," she whispered to Harry. "For me, please don't-"  
  
"Shut up, Granger!" scolded Snape. I was terrified. Would Harry get hurt? What would happen to Voldemort and Snape?  
  
"Let's play a game of murder," said Voldemort, "and I will be it, actually my brother Severus and I will be it. Okay? Now, it's in the dark. If anyone of you get tagged, your dead."  
  
'Snape's your brother?" I squealed.  
  
Shut up! I thought he would say, but instead, he turned out the lights. Hermione and Harry shuffled toward a door. My body raged in fear. I followed them, and we opened the door, and ran in. Voldemort and Snape were still in the room.  
  
I wasn't in the same room as Snape and Voldemort, but I still felt that they would open the door and kill me.  
  
We fell inside a pipe, and the pipe led up and down, and suddenly we were back in Hogwarts. 


	11. Chapter 11 Hermione

Chapter 11 Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Finally it was the dance day. Ron had figured out that the man, considerably Vold-emort ( I am going to say it like that) was already in Hogwarts, and I predict he is just about ready to kill Harry!  
  
Dance night: The best. Harry and I danced the whole time. Harry kissed me- on the lips! And it was right in the middle of the dance floor. I was not the least bit humiliated.  
  
Until-I didn't know Rita Skeeter was there. I found out that she had taken a picture, and put it in the paper.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? Is it really love? By: Rita Skeeter  
  
A real witness-(me)-has witnessed a passionate kiss given from Harry to Hermione. Is it really love? Page 2.  
  
I didn't even bother reading page 2, until Ron stuffed it in my books secretly-anyway, I will tell you about that later. The dance-was the best night of my life!  
  
This is how it went:  
  
I walked into the hall. The tables had been removed, and a disco ball had been placed on the ceiling. There was even a D.J.-Two D.J.'S actually-Fred and George!  
  
"Hey Fred-" instead of greeting me, Fred pointed down the hall. There was Harry and Ron. I guessed he knew I wanted to find Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry, hey Ron," I said. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. Ron stood there, but the next time I checked he was with Pansy.  
  
We all had a blast. When we came back into our dormitories, it was 11:00 P.M. I looked at my messy bed, which was dumped with books, and all the other things. I turned my books over, and a slip fell out.  
  
I read it. It was the article!  
  
Continueation (Harry and Hermione, is it really love?)  
  
Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are having some fun dancing. All of a sudden, Harry leans over and kisses Miss Granger and they giggle and laugh together. I guess romance is flying around in the air.  
  
But is it really love? The love may be blossoming in the air, but no one is quite sure if they are really really in love.  
  
Of course, when I really find out all the scoops of a blossoming romance between Harry and Hermione, I will write it down, so all of you people left in suspense can know the real scoop!  
  
Next day, Harry read the article. All the students passing by made rude remarks.  
  
"Hey Granger, have you found Potter to do your work with?" asked Malfoy. "I always knew you two had something!"  
  
I was disgusted. I really hoped he didn't mean it in that way.  
  
Angelina and Katie were passing just as Malfoy said that.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" said Angelina. "Just because you don't have a real love doesn't mean you have to pick on someone who does!" Katie hugged me.  
  
"Yeah," Katie piped up, 'you are hated too much to have a real romance. Of course, it's obvious you're jealous!"  
  
Angelina and Katie walked away, glaring at Malfoy. I walked away as they left, and Harry walked with me.  
  
"Hey, Granger!" called Malfoy. I was too angry to turn around. "The next time I pick on you, you won't have Harry or anyone to save you!"  
  
I whirled around. "Is that a threat?" 


	12. Chapter 12 Harry

Chapter 12 Harry  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
That stupid Rita Skeeter has done it again! Love blossoming in the air. Like it's any of her business! And why does she always spy on people, especially me and Hermione?!  
  
Of course, when I told Ron, he said something weird.  
  
"Harry, I think you and Hermione should stay away from kissing and stuff until Rita Skeeter leaves the subject-"  
  
"I thought you would be the one to say that-because-because-you love Hermione!" I yelled. Ron looked shocked. Well, I would too. I had just accused him of loving Hermione.  
  
"I do not!" he cried. He was about to say more, but I raced out of the common room.  
  
"Hermione!" I panted. She was standing in the library, looking through a book called, "How to deal with Muggles." She quickly shoved it back in the book case as I came.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, and she said it in that caring way that she always had.  
  
"Ron thinks we should stay away from kissing and stuff until Rita Skeeter stops writing these things and then I accused him-" I didn't want to say this, "-of loving you."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What? It was the only thing-"  
  
"The only thing what? You just accused your best friend! What is the matter with you, Harry?"  
  
"Now it's you, Hermione! Everyone has been acting all weird around me and no one bothers to tell me why-"  
  
"Hmm. I don't know why! Do you, Harry?!" She pulled something out of her cloak, and it was a paper. It was a test, and it said in big bold red letters, F!  
  
"Well, that's no reason." I began. But she shoved it in my face, and I read the name. Harry Potter.  
  
* * * * * "How did you?" I asked. "I didn't take a test on this subject!" I grabbed her shoulders, and rocked her back and forth. "This is why? A total fake test of mine has been passed around the school?!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "And if you didn't take this test, who did?"  
  
"Wait a minute.. how long-when did you get this test?"  
  
"Today. It's been passed around."  
  
"Ron did it! Ron did it, I know he did!" I yelled, leaping up a little. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Harry, I know Ron. Even if you guys are in a fight, there is no way he would do this to you. I thought you knew him better than anyone."  
  
That annoyed me. "Of course I know him better than anyone! He is a criticizing, badmouthing person."  
  
Hermione and I walked down the halls, talking about who did it.  
  
"Oh, so it's Potter's big mess up," said Malfoy's sneering voice. I turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily. "It's not like this is any of your business!"  
  
Before I could get in the fight, Malfoy leaned on the wall, and Hermione and I fell through the floor. The floor quickly closed.  
  
Before it closed, I heard Malfoy say, "Oops."  
  
* * * * * 


	13. Chapter 13 Ron

Chapter 13 Ron  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Why did Harry accuse me of loving Hermione? I mean, why would I love her? I like her. but I don't love her!  
  
Besides, where is Harry? I mean, I should apologize to him. I know how much he loves Hermione!  
  
I went outside, ready for my raking job. I grabbed a scarf, even though it was September, because my body felt cold.  
  
"Harry?' I asked. "Hermione?' The sun was hot, and the air was cold. That was how I felt. My lower body was hot, and my head was cold.  
  
Fred and George were the only ones who showed up, besides me.  
  
"Oh gee, Ron," said George. "Why are you wearing a scarf?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're mind is mentally challenged and you mixed up the seasons-" Fred played along.  
  
"AGAIN!" They both said together, and laughed.  
  
"Let's get this over with," I groaned. I grabbed a rake and raked hard. When it was done, I ran back into Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, Hermione?"  
  
"Wondering where your friends are?' Malfoy leaned against the wall, and I fell through the floor. "Oops."  
  
"Harry? Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, Ron," said a voice. It sounded like Dumbledore! "Harry and Hermione are around the corner." Suddenly, the whole room lit up and the place became an alley.  
  
"Wow," I said happily. I turned around, and there was Harry and Hermione!  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione was asking Harry.  
  
"Guys!" I called. "I was looking for you! Where are we?"  
  
"Oh, you must know," a voice said. It wasn't Dumbledore's soothing voice. "It's called Death Alley."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry cried angrily.  
  
"Oh you must must must know!" He pulled off his cloak. Snape!  
  
A/N: even though this chapter is really short, I think I should stop here. Ran out of ideas for this chapter! * * * * * 


	14. Chapter 14 Hermione- The End

Chapter 14 Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Everything was so blury. Snape hauled off his cloak and told us a lot of things we weren't supposed to know, but we would eventually find out.  
  
Like, Snape is Vold-emort's brother. And, I am guessing Malfoy works for Snape because he set us up! We finally got out of Death Alley.  
  
"Hey, Snape-' began Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape, to you, Potter!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"We are going to a stable," he sneered. "I am meeting my brother there."  
  
"A stable?!" Ron squealed. I remained silent.  
  
"Yes, isn't that what I said?" Snape glared at Ron. "Anyway, we will be meeting Mr. Malfoy there-"  
  
"Malfoy!" I cried. I didn't mean to say this. I just wanted to keep my mouth shut-"I knew he set us up, for you and for Vold-emort!"  
  
"Just say it, Granger," snapped Snape. "Voldemort." I shivered.  
  
"Scared of the name are you?" Malfoy said from behind me. "Well, wait until you really see him!"  
  
"Hiding, weren't you, Malfoy?" Harry hissed. "Well, I bet you yourself are scared of him!' He laughed.  
  
Malfoy snorted. "I can outprove you anyday! Lord Voldemort, you may come out now!" It appeared Vold-emort had hid too.  
  
"Now's your chance to kill him!" Snape said to Vold-emort. "Kill him, kill him, brother!"  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" yelled Vold-emort.  
  
"Harry!" I cried. I leapt in front of Harry. "Don't die." I flew face- first on the floor.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed. Ron stood there, shaking. "You can't kill her, you idiot!" Snape glared at Harry. Harry kissed my cheek.  
  
I got up.  
  
"How come she's alive?" asked Malfoy. "She is supposed to be dead!" (I know some of this because Harry and Ron told me the story from where I fell, up until I got up. )  
  
Harry's unknown powers are stronger than Voldemort's. He used a lot of his power to get you alive. Dumbledore!  
  
"Harry is a lot stronger than you!' I blurted to Vold-emort. "Your powers are all evil, that's why you can't make someone come alive!"  
  
"Imbosile! How dare you doubt me!" Vold-emort snorted. "I have stronger powers than him-"  
  
"No you don't! All your powers are evil!" Harry and Ron stared at me. I felt the anger and force surge in my body.  
  
"Shut your mouth, right now!" cried Malfoy. He went over to an empty stall. The stall next to it had a horse in it.  
  
The horse in the stall by Malfoy, turned around and manured-right on top of Malfoy's head!  
  
"Agh!" he yelled as manure came down from his head into his face and hands. "Yuck!'  
  
I went over and hugged the horse. Harry, Ron, Vold-emort, and Snape were so busy yelling that they didn't even notice me.  
  
Harry boosted up his courage. "Avada Kadavra!" he screamed, pointing at Vold-emort. Vold-emort didn't die. Snape did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How do I kill you?!" Harry yelled at Vold-emort. "How do I kill you, and I want to kill you right now! I aimed it at you! So how did I kill a-a Hogwarts teacher?!"  
  
"Pity, pity," said Vold-emort, pretending to be too naïve to commit a crime. "I'd have thought that my dear brother would have died in peace-not in vain-"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry screeched. "SHUT UP!" I finally stopped hugging the horse.  
  
I leapt onto the horse, and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry grabbed Ron's, and they pulled themselves up.  
  
Combine hands, and chant.. Dumbledore's voice said. Harry gribbed my hand. So did Ron. I guessed they heard it too!  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" we yelled. Vold-emort shriveled, and melted.  
  
"How did we do that?" Ron asked.  
  
We heard Dumbledore's voice again, except it wasn't in our heads. Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"The power of friendship," he answered. Ron, Harry and I laughed and exchanged glances.  
  
A/N: I love happy endings. Don't you? Especially after such a violent battle. oooh.  
  
I got off the horse.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Dumbledore. "You may keep the horse."  
  
'What?!" I squealed. "No, I can't. I don't have enough room-"  
  
"No-Hermione, it will be at Hogwarts." I grinned.  
  
Ron stared at Harry and I as we kissed. Dumbledore laughed. Ron was still staring. Why was he staring? Wait a minute, I bet he hasn't kissed Pansy yet..  
  
Another A/N: Pretty pathetic ending, right? Anyway, I will write another fic about Harry Potter. just not right now. Of course, Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup, but doesn't win the house cup. You know why! Ravenclaw won, then Slytherin, then Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor. Poor Gryffindors!  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story. This is the last author's note for this story, and all I say is, "thanks for reading my story!" 


End file.
